


Bad Decisions

by Lahey14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, The Golden Trio, corporal punishment of teenage werewof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: The Golden Trio decide to have everyone over to play a game of truth or dare, but some of their dares might get them in trouble with Derek.





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the same as my other story The Golden Trio, by that i mean like same world and living arrangements. This is basically chapter, buts its not. Hopefully that makes sense, just know that Derek is Erica's, Isaac's and Jackson's legal guardian. If your still confused go read my other teen wolf story first.
> 
> Another Note, Braeden is in a serious relationship with Derek and she moved in with Derek and the kids. Braeden is also their History/Government/Economics teacher at Beacon Hills High School during the day and a supernatural assassin at night, and Braeden is a mother figure to the Golden Trio but she does not have any legal authority over them. Derek, however, allows her to be a parental figure to them and lets her have the same authority he has to them.

It was Sunday night and Erica decided to have everyone over for a fun game night. They were all upstairs in her room in a circle on the floor playing Truth or Dare, while Derek was out doing whatever Derek does when he’s not home, probably helping Braeden assassin some supernatural criminal.  
“Hey Stiles, pass the popcorn,” Lydia reached for the popcorn as stiles handed her the bowl.  
“Okay, Scott it’s your turn. Truth or Dare?” Scott looked over at Eric squirming in excitement, this made him nervous, whatever she had plan was going to be bad.  
“I choose Truth.”  
“Awww man,” Erica deflated and looked disappointed in Scott’s decision.  
“Is it true that you kissed Lydia before?” Scott turned red as he remembered the situation.  
“Yes, I did.” He still felt really bad about that, he never meant to hurt Stiles feelings but in his defense he was a new transformed werewolf and the full moon makes you do crazy stuff.  
“Okay Jackson, choose someone.”  
Jackson looked around the circle while he thought of who to choose as his victim.  
“Allison! Truth or Dare?”  
“Um, Truth.”  
“You guys are no fun,” shouted Isaac, with a slight pout.  
“Okay, Allison, is it true that you find me so irresistible and good looking?”  
Everyone broke in to laughter at the question, Allison tried to catch her breath to answer the question.  
“It’s okay Allison, tell him the truth even if it hurts his feelings.” Wheezed out Erica in between laughs.  
“Jackson, I’ll admit you are very attractive, you have some very good genes. However, I do not find you irresistible.” Responded Allison with tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.  
“That still counts, she thinks I’m good looking.”  
“Okay, whatever. Stiles your turn.”  
“Alright, I choose Isaac and I know he’s going to choose Dare because he’s a fun person right?” Stiles gave Isaac a mischievous smile, which made him uneasy.  
“Yeah, I guess, I do choose dare.”  
“Yes, Okay! I dare you to be completely disrespectful to very adult you come in contact with for a whole day. That includes Derek and Braeden.” Stiles gave Isaac another evil grin.  
“Are you trying to get me killed?!” Yelled Isaac in a slightly panicked voice.  
“What no! Just a little maiming, a little mangling, but No Death.” Responded Stiles in his usual sarcastic voice. Isaac looked over at Erica for some assistance.  
“You either accept the dare or you have to drink a 25 oz of RedHot hot Sauce.” That was the only thing Erica said to Isaac. Isaac contemplated drinking the hot sauce, but he knew if he did he would be puking all night and it’s really rare for a werewolf to get sick so Derek will be very suspicious and he was not about to be the snitch of the group, he would never live that down.  
“Fine, I accept your dare.” Stiles clapped his hands together, “That’s my boy, this guy actually has guts unlike you cowards.”  
“So when should I begin?” “Tomorrow morning when you wake up.” Announced Erica  
“And what does being disrespectful mean?”  
“It means talking back, getting smart, disobedience, being rude and so on.” Pipped in Lydia.  
“I was just going to say being sarcastic like me, but let’s go with Lydia’s answer.”  
“Thanks Lydia,” replied Isaac in a miserable and sarcastic tone.  
“Wow! You’re already good at this.” Smirked Lydia.  
Isaac rolled his eyes, he might as well start practicing now.  
They all continued to play the game until little by little everyone left. Isaac, Erica, and Jackson were down stairs watching t.v when Derek and Braeden walked in.  
“What are you guys doing up, its 2 in the morning and you have school in the morning.”  
“Well, Braeden has school too and she’s still up.” Responded Erica.  
“Yeah, but I’m an adult and I’ll be running on coffee. Also I could make everyone be quiet and read their history books, while I relax at my desk, plus I’m not the one who’s going to have a pop quiz in math.”  
“What?! How do you know this?” Questioned Jackson.  
“Ms. Flemming was talking about it in the Teacher’s lounge, now up to bed, go.”  
Erica, Isaac, and Jackson dragged their feet up the spiral stair case.  
“Goodnight,” Called Derek.  
“Goodnight,” murmured all three of the blonds in unison. “Goodnight,” Echoed Braeden.  
The trio disappeared through that door way and into their rooms.  
“Erica’s right, I better get to bed too.” “Good idea, I’ll come too.” Braeden and Derek giggled as they made their way in to Derek’s bedroom which was downstairs in the hall way near the spiral stairs.  
Morning soon came, much to Isaacs’s dismay. Isaac was the first one up so he headed downstairs to take a shower. After his shower he quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen where Derek was preparing breakfast. Braeden was sitting at the end of the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee when Isaac walked in.  
“Good morning, look at you being and early bird,” teased Braeden as she put her newspaper down.  
“It’s only 6 o’clock, you don’t have to be awake for another 30 minutes.” Derek pointed out.  
“I know, I just couldn’t sleep.”  
“Why? Is everything alright?” Asked Derek a little concerned, he knew that Isaac still sometimes got nightmares of his father and he hated that he could help much with them.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Derek handed Isaac a plate of waffles, which he accepted but just poked at them. Technically he should have started the dare already, but Erica and Jackson were still asleep so Isaac decided to wait and start being disrespectful when they woke up.  
Isaac had barley ate a thing before Erica bounced down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen,  
“Good morning everybody.”  
“Good morning sweetheart.” Replied Braeden as she stood up from the table, “I got to go to work, so I’ll see you guys there.” Braeden made her way to Derek and kissed him good-bye before heading out the door. Derek placed a plate of waffles in front of Erica, which she began scarfing down. Derek then noticed that Isaac had only cut his waffles in to tiny pieces but had not actually eaten any.  
“Isaac, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing!” Retorted Isaac without even thinking about it, his lack of sleep made him a little grumpy, but lucky for him that’s just what he needed to complete his dare. Derek gave him a warning look before turning around to get a plate of waffles ready for Jackson.  
“Isaac go wake your brother.”  
Isaac let out an annoyed grunt as he pushed himself of the table and half stomped up the stairs.  
“What is up with Isaac today?” Questioned Derek confused.  
Erica shrugged innocently as she drank her milk.  
“Finish getting ready for school, you guys better not be late today.”  
Erica rose from the table and headed to her room to finish doing her hair. As she walked up Jackson walked down and headed to the kitchen. When Erica got to her room she found Isaac laying down on her bed.  
“whatcha doing?”  
“Nothing, just trying to avoid Derek because I don’t want to get in trouble, and your bed is really comfy.”  
“Well, we have to leave for school in 15 minutes so you won’t have to avoid him to much longer.”  
“Yeah, but we have Braeden’s class first period. She will kill me if I’m disrespectful to her, literally.”  
“She won’t kill you.”  
“For the right price she would, and I bet when Derek finds out that I was being disrespectful he would pay her millions.”  
“Stop over exaggerating, why would Derek pay her to kill you when he can do it himself for free?” Erica laughed when she saw the fear in Isaac’s eyes.  
“This is not funny.”  
“I was just joking.” Erica paused for a moment before adding, “I bet you wished you drank the hot sauce now, huh?” She smirked again  
“You know what, I don’t like you no more.” Isaac got off Erica’s bed and head to his room.  
“Oh come on, you have no sense of humor.”  
Soon the Golden Trio were making their way down to the garage and in to their car. Erica, as always, was driving while Isaac sat up front and Jackson in the back. They made it to school at 7:25, they still had 5 minutes to get to class.  
“What if I just ditch the whole day, I’ll get in less trouble for ditch then being disrespectful to an adult.”  
“No Isaac, we have to go to class.” Erica walked around the car, opened Isaac’s door and pulled him out with one hand.  
“Come on, Derek told us not to be late today, so let’s go.” Erica had to drag Isaac all the way to class. In the class Erica headed to the back of the farthest side of the classroom where they all normally sat. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia were all already there.  
“Hey guys!” Squealed Stiles.  
“Hey,” said Erica as she set her stuff down at her usual desk, while Isaac sat his stuff on the desk between Erica and Scott, and behind Jackson’s.  
“So is little Isaac in a bad mood,” taunted Stiles.  
“Stiles, I will rip your throat out.”  
“Dang! You sound like Derek. Is the goody-two-shoes ready to be a naughty boy?” Cooed Stiles, “I brought the hot sauce just in case you want to chicken out.”  
“Stiles! I am not in the mood to have to deal with you.”  
“Okay, I’ll stop. But are you ready?” Asked Stiles smirking.  
“Yes, as ready as I’ll ever be.” Isaac didn’t even know where to begin, how exactly was he supposed to act disrespectful and why was Stiles so excited about this?  
“Okay class everyone please take a seat, so we can begin.”  
Braeden began writing something on the chalk board, “You guys will read section 2 of chapter 8 alone and answer 1-5 on page 187, when you are done begin reading section 3 then we will have some notes to write over section 2. Okay, begin.”  
Everyone started taking out their notebooks and textbooks except for Isaac, he didn’t feel like reading so he decided to use it to his advantage for the dare.  
“Mr.Lahey where is your textbook at?”  
“In my book bag.”  
“And where is your book bag at?”  
“On the floor.”  
“Then why is your book not open to section 2 and why are you not reading it?”  
“Because I don’t feel like reading it.” Snapped Isaac as if it was that obvious.  
They whole class broke in to “Ohhhhhs” when Isaac said that.  
Braeden was taken back for a moment, she was not expecting this type of behavior from any student, especially not from one who is basically her son.  
“Mr.Lahey it’s too early in the morning to start acting like this already, reading is a simple thing to do, so just take out your textbook and begin reading.”  
“No, I don’t feel like it.”  
“I will not accept this behavior in my classroom, so I advise that you change it now.” If this was any other kid Braeden would have already send him to the hall way for a warning, but since this was Isaac, she wanted to try and solve this dilemma on her own.

Braeden looked around and saw that all eyes were on her and Isaac, she didn't know what to do next. Isaac was her pup, he was always so sweet and gentle and of course he would have his bad days like everyone else, but he would never dare test her authority in public.  
"Isaac, take your book out now, or..."  
"Or what?" Interrupted Isaac. The whole classes gasp as they watched what Braeden's next step would be.  
"Mr.Lahey, step in to the hall. I would like to have a few words with you." Braeden was trying so hard to not let her mother instincts get in the way of her teacher instincts, as much as she wanted to smack the crap out of Isaac, she had to get to the bottom of this attitude first. Plus, not to mention, as a teacher she was not allowed to hit a child, even if loosely speaking he was her own child.  
"Now!" Whispered Braeden in a low commanding voice, lowing enough that the class could not hear, but enough that Isaac heard loud and clear with his werewolf hearing.  
Isaac glared daggers at Braeden, even though the class did not hear that, Isaac was still angry Braeden would speak to him like that is public. Isaac rolled his eyes and walked out the classroom, slightly pushing Braeden with his elbow when he walked by her and slamming the door behind him.  
Outside, Isaac was trying to calm himself down, he knew he was the one being rude but it still made him mad that Braeden would embarrass him like that. Braeden came out a little while later and closed the door behind her.  
"Isaac you need to calm down."  
"Oh Really." Responded Isaac sarcastically.  
"Isaac, I am not in the mood to deal with this little attitude of yours. I have a class full teenagers to deal with. So if you don't stop this behavior NOW I will call Derek.  
So now Braeden was threatening him, this caused Isaac to become even more crossed.  
"So," lashed out Isaac  
Braeden took a step back surprised that the threat did not work, usually the kids would beg her not to tell Derek. She crossed her arms and gave her best angry mom stare.  
"Well if you don't care, I'll just call him now."  
"Fine do it."  
"great."  
Braeden turned back around and headed in to the classroom and straight to the phone, Isaac followed close behind. Erica gave Isaac a nervous look, she understood that this was part of the dare and this was going to happen one way or another, but it still upset her to see one of her brothers getting in trouble.  
Braeden quickly typed in the number that she already had memorized. The line rang for a few moments before clicking and Derek's voice was heard.  
"Hello?" Erica was scared for Isaac now, and her fear was causing Isaac to become uneasy.  
"Hello Mr. Hale."  
"Oh, who did what now?"  
Derek was always able to tell what the purpose of the call was just by the way Braeden would address him.  
"It seems your son has decided he was not in the mood to read or behave today."  
"Which, one?" Derek already knew which one but he was hoping he was wrong.  
"Mr.Lahey."  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"Of course I have, he will not listen to me and continues to talk back." Derek could not stand when one of his Betas were being disrespectful to an adult especially if that adult was Braeden.  
"Let me talk to him."  
Braeden handed the phone to Isaac but Isaac refused to accept it.  
"Isaac answer the phone."  
"NO."  
Braeden took a deep breath and closed her eyes in frustration and picking up the phone again.  
"He won't come to the phone."  
"Alright, well if he won't come to the phone, then I'll come down to the school. Let him know I'm on my way."  
"Will do."  
Braeden hung up the phone and turned to Isaac, she knew he heard their conversation.  
"Mr. Lahey, please take a seat. This will all be sorted out in just a moment. Isaac walked over to his seat and sat down, he didn't even care if this was breaking his dare regulations, all he cared about was that Derek was on his way to the school to kill him. Isaac swallowed a lump in his throat as he sat down.  
"Hey, it's okay. It could be worst." whispered Erica. Isaac just gave her an (Oh,really) look.  
"You know what, I heard by release you from your dare."  
"You can't do that." Whispered Jackson.  
"As Dare captain, yes I can."  
"You just made that up last night."  
"And you guys all agreed on it. I have the power to intercede if I believe a dare has gone too far. And I think Derek coming to the school is far enough."  
Soon all the werewolf were hit by the smell of an angry Derek. Jackson and Erica fell quiet and looked down at there textbooks, Derek will be waltzing in to the room at any second now.  
"Good Luck." muttered Scott.  
The door to the classroom swung open as Derek walked in and headed to Braeden's desk, they were whispering about something, but Isaac chose to stay out of there conversation knowing that he would find out soon enough. Isaac looked down at his hands on his desk when he saw Derek walking towards his desk.  
When Derek reached his desk he leaned down to be on eye level with Isaac and used his low and Alpha voice with a slight growl for warning.  
"Get your stuff and follow me out. You and me are going home to have a talk. I told the office you had a doctors appointment. Don't cause a scene or else I'll finished it. UNDERSTAND."  
Isaac nodded, not once taking his eyes off his hands. Derek then stood up and began walking towards the door. Isaac picked up his book bag and followed. Derek held the door open for Isaac before closing it after he walked out. They continued walking down the hall in the direction of the exit where Derek's car was parked at. The whole time they walked in silence, even though Isaac wanted to say something, anything to make things better.However, he knew that was not possible. The car ride was the same and soon Isaac started feeling claustrophobic, like he couldn't breathe. Tears were running down his cheeks without Isaac noticing until one fell of his hands. He soon realized he was having a panic attack, he tried to calm his breath by taking a deep breathe, which only caused him to choke on it and made the tears fall harder. Derek's anger melted away the second the overwhelming stench of fear and panic punched him in the face. His quickly looked over at Isaac and saw his first Beta in the mist of a panic attack.  
Derek reached his hand out and rubbed Isaac's shoulder, which caused Isaac to flinch, but Derek continued massaging his shoulder.  
"Shhhh, it's okay, shhh, hey, shhhhh, I'm not mad, shhh Very things okay, shhhhh, just breathe." Derek rubbed circles around Isaac's shoulder and lower back until Isaac calmed down.  
Isaac didn't even realized they had arrived home and they have been sitting in the car in the garage.  
"You good."  
Isaac nodded his head, but he was still breathing a little uneven.  
Derek got out the car and lightly jogged to Isaac's side to help him out the car. Derek wrapped Isaac in a half hug and walked him up to the loft.  
Derek lead them in to the living room and signaled for Isaac to sit on the couch, which he obeyed.  
"What was that about?" Questioned Derek  
Isaac just shrugged, looking down at his shoes.  
"Isaac, don't give that." Derek paused a moment,"Isaac, look at me."  
Isaac slowly rose his head and looked up at Derek.  
"Were you scared of me?"  
Isaac didn't say anything just stared at Derek, he felt Derek's hurt feelings radiate off him when Isaac did not respond.  
"Well I guess that's my own fault, right?"  
Isaac started feeling guilty, Derek was blaming himself for his behavior.  
"No, it's not. I barley got any sleep last night, I was in a bad mood and my emotions were all over the place. I scared myself, it wasn't you."  
choked out Isaac.  
"You know, not getting any sleep and being in a bad mood is no excuse for acting the way you were acting to Braeden."  
"I know and I'm very sorry."  
Isaac looked back down at his shoes, feeling ashamed at himself.  
"I can't let you get away with this."  
"I know." Replied Isaac sadly.  
"Okay then. stand up and bend over the couch."  
"What, why?" Isaac was confused, Derek had never done this before.  
"I'm going to let you keep you pants on, but I will be using my belt, only to make the impact faster. Do you trust me?"  
Isaac looked at Derek for a moment before lowering himself over the couch.  
Derek pulled off his belt and Isaac tensed up. Derek hated doing this especially to Isaac, he was his first Beta and the youngest of the three, which got him a special place in Derek's heart.  
Derek rubbed Isaac's lower back to alert him that he was about to begin. Then without missing a beat he brought down his belt in a smooth swish.  
SMACK  
"Ahhhh!" Isaac cried out in pain and in surprise.  
As a werewolf he already had a pretty high pain tolerance but by the 10th smack he was already sobbing.  
Isaac was actually thinking about having Derek break his arm instead of using the belt again.  
By the 15th smack Isaac was begging Derek to stop.  
"Please! Derek, i won't do it again, I promise!" Derek sighed  
"We're almost done, just ten more."  
Derek quickly landed the last ten and dropped his belt on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"Shhh it's ok." Derek helped Isaac stand and pulled him in to a hug.  
Derek held Isaac and told him everything was okay until Isaac's sobs turned to calmer hiccups.  
"Come on, help me make lunch. I'll make you anything you want."  
"Even brownies?" Asked Isaac using his best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.  
"Sure, but first you have to eat some real food before eating all the sugar."  
"Okay, fine." Isaac smirked as he walked in to the kitchen to help Derek cook.  
Isaac looked at Derek and though of how happy he was that Derek chose to adopt him. He wasn't expecting the whole mother hen thing, but he's still really happy to have a family for once in his life, even if it was made up of a bunch of misfits. He loved them all.

**** 3:00 p.m.*****

Erica got home from school and ran straight to the loft in a hurry  
"Wait, Erica! You forgot to put the car in park!"  
Jackson jumped from the passenger's seat in to the drivers seat and pulled the Gearshift to the 'P'.  
When Erica got to the living room she found Isaac and Derek watching a movie on t.v and eating popcorn, plus the whole loft smelled like brownies. If this was Isaac's punishment, then maybe she should be disrespectful too. No school, a movie, and brownies, best punishment ever.  
"Whoa Erica, why are you in such hurry?"  
"No reason, I was just excited to get home and telling about the A I got on my English Paper."  
"Are you sure about that, I think you were in a rush to see if Isaac was okay. Well look, he's fine. Not dead."  
Erica let out an embarrass laugh. Derek was not born yesterday, he knew Erica was over protective about her 'Younger' brothers. It reminded him how Laura used to act and treat him and Cora. If only Laura could see him now, she would never stop teasing him.  
Jackson finally made his way to the living room and sat down between Isaac and Derek and picked up the popcorn from the coffee table, Erica made her way to the second couch and stretched out on there. An hour later Braeden walked in with a pile of papers.  
"You guys look cozy."  
Braeden put the papers on the coffee table and pick up Erica's feet of the couch and gentle laid them on her lap after she sat down.  
"Why don't you guys help me grade this papers, that sounds fun right?"  
"You see I would, but I have to go get started on dinner I'm sure the kids would love to help." Derek walked over to Braeden and kissed her before heading to the kitchen.  
"Who ever grades 20 papers first gets extra credit on their next quiz we have," taunted Braeden. The golden trio all looked at each other before snatching up as many papers as they could and began grading. Braeden laugh and got up and walked over to Isaac and kissed him on his head before heading to her room to get dress into something more comfortable.  
What a happy dysfunctional family they were.


End file.
